Enchantment Under the Sea
by checkeredvans82
Summary: Buffy wants Faith to take her to the prom.


Title/The Enchantment Under the Sea

Pairing/Faith - Buffy

Rating/G

Summary/Au, Angel is out of the picture. Buffy needs a date for the prom.

"Enchantment Under the Sea." Buffy looks over at Faith.

"Huh?" Faith twirls the stake in her hand absent mindedly.

Buffy smacks Faith's arm.

"What?" Faith stops walking and looks over at Buffy confused.

"You weren't even listening to me!" Buffy huffs irritated.

"I was listening to you, B!" Faith protests.

Buffy crosses her arms over her chest. "What's the last thing I said to you?"

"Come on, B, we are suppose to be patrolling."

Buffy smirks. "You don't know what I said. Why can't you admit that?"

"Yeah, why can't you admit that?"

Faith and Buffy turn to the source of the voice. The newly risen vampire waves to them.

"B, can we talk about this later?"

"I think it's a question that deserves an answer."

"Maybe, I didn't hear what you said, but it's only because I was focused on PATROLLING."

Buffy makes a face. "If you're going to make something up at least try harder for my benefit."

"Uh, excuse me," He chuckles. "vampire here." He dusts himself off.

Faith holds up her finger to the vampire for him to hold on. "What did you say, B?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh, don't do that,"

"Do what?"

"Do they thing when I ask you a question and all of a sudden you don't want to answer it."

"I was just saying that the theme for the prom was Enchantment Under the Sea."

"That's what we are arguing about?"

"How retro." He chimes in.

Faith and Buffy turn to look at him.

"Enchantment Under the Sea -- very 1950's." He says and notes the irritated expressions on their faces. "I'll just be sitting over there." He points to the steps of a mausoleum.

"We are arguing about the fact that you don't listen and when I catch you not listening to me and call you on it, Faith, you deny it."

That's not what they were arguing about though. Buffy had been dropping hints the entire night that she wanted Faith to ask her to the prom.

And, Faith remained seemingly clueless and on top of that disinterested about all things relating to prom. It was really starting to tick Buffy off.

Didn't she realize the importance of prom? Buffy thought of prom as a milestone in their budding relationship. It'd be the first formal thing they ever went too, and sort of a coming out for those people that didn't know they pair were together in a romantic capacity.

She had her heart set on Faith taking her to the prom. She'd said as much without saying it so Faith could think it was her idea. Faith liked lead to take the lead.

The prom was only a week away. A week!

Still enough time for Faith to get a tux and order a corsage that matched Buffy's lilac colored dress.

"I'm sorry, B, I've just been -- I've just got a lot going on in my head and I spaced out on you."

Buffy nods and tries to be understanding. It doesn't mean that she can't keep pushing prom on Faith.

"Did I tell you that Willow and Xander are going in on a limo for prom?" Buffy asks already knowing the answer to the question. She'd only mentioned it about a hundred times over the last two weeks.

"Yeah, I remember you mentioning something about that."

"They are going to split it four ways well -- five ways including me. It'd be six ways if I had a date."

"Buffy,"

"Yeah," She smiles thinking this is 'it'.

"You want to go to Double Meat Palace after we finish here?"

Buffy frowns. "I'm going home. I'm not in the mood for fast food."

"I'll walk you home."

"No, I think I can manage." Buffy says coolly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just think I can handle walking home by myself."

"Okay," Faith watches Buffy walk away shaking her head in confusion.

"I guess it's just you and me." He grabs Faith's shoulder.

Faith's plunges the stake into his heart without turning around and he turns into a pile of ash.

The big night was here. And, Buffy was standing in front of her bedroom mirror giving herself one last look over. She'd resigned herself to the unpleasant face that she would be spending the night dateless. While she watched all the happy couples around her having a good time.

Faith had never asked her to the prom. And, when Willow brought up the question of why Buffy didn't ask Faith or just tell Faith she wanted her to ask her to the prom. Buffy didn't have an answer for that question because it was logical and Buffy was thinking anything but being logical.

Faith had been M.I.A. a lot this week and when Buffy saw her again she planned on reading her the riot act.

"You look pretty." Dawn nods her approval.

"Thanks, Squirt." Buffy smiles and turns around.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I forgot only Faith can call you that." She teases playfully.

Joyce snaps a picture. "My little girl all grown up!" Her eyes well up with tears.

"Oh, Mom," Buffy smiles. "Don't cry because I'll cry."

The doorbell rings breaking up the moment between the three Summers woman.

"I'll get it." Joyce sniffles back tears and walks out of the room.

"So, where's Faith?" Dawn asks.

Buffy shrugs. "I don't know."

"Isn't she suppose to take you to the prom?" Dawn asks confused.

"I don't think the prom is her thing." Buffy answers sadly.

"Buffy!" Joyce calls out.

Buffy walks out of the room with Dawn following behind her. She stops midway down the stairs when she sees Faith waiting for her in a tux of similar color to Buffy's dress cut to fit her body.

The rest of her friends mulling about in their suits and dresses.

"Faith," Buffy says surprised and walks down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey," Faith replies nervously holding out the corsage. "I'm not good at this formal thing."

"You poop." Buffy holds out her hand and Faith slips on the corsage. "You tricked me."

Faith leans in and kisses Buffy.

"Come on, did you really think I wasn't gonna take my girl to the prom?"

"And, you guys knew?" Buffy asks her friends.

"She swore us to secrecy, Buffy." Xander says.

"You ready for some enchantment under the sea?" Faith grins.

"Not before I get some pictures." Joyce says and snaps several pictures of Buffy and Faith, then the couples, and then group shots before sending them on there way for a night they would never forget under the sea.


End file.
